The Girl Next Door
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Brooke Davis, an independent single mother and famous fashion designer moves into the apartment next to basketball player Lucas Scott's house. The two instantly clash, but the love between hate and love is very thin...BRUCAS, Brachel and Baley friendship.
1. The New Neighbor

**Author's Note: **I've been thinking about starting this story for awhile. The plot may seem a little familiar, but I can assure you that the things that will happen in the story are COMPLETELY original. **I won't continue it if there I don't get enough reviews, so if you like it…REVIEW!** It's okay if you don't though, I completely understand, and would appreciate it if you offered constructive criticism.

P.S. In this story, **Lucas has no HCM.**

**Chapter One: The New Neighbor**

Lucas Scott was a professional basketball player for the New York Knicks. He lived in huge apartment in Highland Gardens, a housing estate that housed only the rich and famous. He was a huge player and had slept with every cheerleader in the New York Knicks, but he was always hoping to find love.

His on-again-off-again girlfriend Peyton _thought _shewas the love of his life, but she wasn't. Lucas always felt like he was in love with an unknown woman, someone who had yet to come into his life. However his mother Karen and his best friend Haley were often pressuring him into marrying Peyton. But Lucas was only 26, and he figured he still had a lot of time to find the One.

* * *

Brooke Davis was moving to the apartment next to Lucas'. She was the famous owner of Clothes Over Bro's. Magazines like Vogue called her the hottest, youngest fashion designer of the decade and magazines like Playboy and Maxim were practically begging her to pose for them; however, Brooke always ignored these offers. Despite being famous, the fame never got to her head and she remained an independent, fierce and fearless young woman.

Other than running her company, Brooke also had her hands full with her son, Michael. Michael was five-years-old and he was from Brooke's previous marriage. Brooke used to be married to a Nobel-prize-winning doctor named Ethan Copeland. However, she soon realized he was a workaholic and she filed for a divorce. Since then, she wasn't interested in any men and vowed never to open her heart up to anyone again. At 26, she decided her life was _almost_ perfect, but something was still _missing_.

Her roommate, Rachel Gatina was a model. She was a hot red-head who enjoyed posing for magazines like Playboy. However, underneath all her sultriness, she was fiercely loyal to her best friend Brooke Davis and was actually a kind motherly figure towards Michael.

* * *

Lucas was getting it on with the Captain the latest member of the New York Knicks Cheerleaders. She was giving him a blowjob.

Lucas groaned. This girl was _great_ with her mouth.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" Lucas yelled. Why did the doorbell have to ring just now? He opened the door.

Some kid from Harley's Movers said, "These boxes are all for a Brooke Davis. Is she here?"

"No!" Lucas snapped at the guy.

"Oh, right. She lives next to you. Well, do you mind giving her these boxes, please?" Before Lucas could say no, the kid ran off.

"Son of a bitch," Lucas cursed. He told the cheerleader to get her clothes and leave.

"But Lucas, I thought we had a real connection in there. I was hoping we could have dinner some time," the girl whined. Lucas rolled his eyes. What a _clingy bitch_. "I don't have time for this, Kristi."

The girl looked like she was about to cry. "My name's Kristen!" she yelled, running out of his house.

Lucas held the boxes over to his new neighbor's house.

* * *

Brooke looked at the clock impatiently. Where the _hell_ were her boxes? They should've arrived by now.

The doorbell rang. _Finally_.

But when she opened the door, instead of finding the geeky kid from Harley's Movers, she found a very pissed and shirtless Lucas Scott.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. So he hadn't expected this Brooke chick to look so hot. Still, it didn't matter. She had sent her boxes to his apartment and he was _pissed_.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lucas yelled angrily, shoving the boxes into her hands.

Brooke looked shocked. She hadn't expected the mover to be such a ass. Even though he _was _a muscular, sexy ass.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you send your boxes to my place? I was in the middle of something!" Lucas asked angrily. _Getting a blowjob_, he silently added.

Brooke recognized him. Lucas Scott, the Knicks' star player. Brooke knew him because one of her friends, Bevin, who was a cheerleader, had slept with him before. According to Bevin, this Scott dude was a big player who cheated on his girlfriend and had a reputation for breaking girls' hearts.

Apparently he was also a jackass too.

"So I made a mistake. Big deal," Brooke scoffed.

Lucas gaped in anger and surprise. "How stupid could you be?"

"Asshole," Brooke responded as she slammed the door in his face.

"Bitch!" he yelled back.

Luke sighed, why couldn't he have normal neighbors?

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? **Review and tell me if you think I should continue.**

-Summer :)


	2. Thanks I guess

**Author's Note****:** School's been hectic; you know how the first week always is. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I'd continue this but…I just opened my e-mail this morning and _*gasp* _**I had 11 reviews**! I truthfully wasn't expecting so many. **Thank** **you thank you thank you!** **OTH-Brucas-Love**, I love your story The Playboy and the Nobody, it's really awesome! Everyone should check it out. Thanks for reviewing. Michael (Brooke's son) and Rachel will be introduced in this chapter. Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. Now, I'm blackmailing you. **I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS! **Some important facts in the story:

**-****Everyone lives in New York, which is the coolest city on Earth. Pretend Tree Hill doesn't exist.**

**-Nathan and Haley are together, but not married.**

**-Karen still owns Karen's Café, but it's in New York, **_**not**_** Tree Hill.**

**- ****Deb and Keith don't exist. Both Nathan AND Lucas' mom is Karen, so they're brothers, not just half-brothers.**

**-Nathan has HCM.**

**-Whitey coaches the New York Knicks.**

**-The Rivercourt is in New York, not Tree Hill.**

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: ****Thanks…I guess**

Brooke smiled. Finally, it was Saturday, and she could spend some quality time with Michael and Rachel. They were going to the park, but first Brooke and Rachel wanted to sit down at a place called Karen's Cafe to eat. They were talking about DKNY's offer to do business with them.

"I think you should take it," Rachel sipped her coffee, "The two hottest clothing lines in New York. What could go wrong?"

Brooke nodded.

Michael was bored. He wanted to go to the park. His eyes darted to across the street, where he knew the basketball court was. Maybe if he slipped away, his mother and Rachel wouldn't notice. He ran out of the café quietly.

* * *

Lucas felt stressed. Dan wanted Luke to talk to Whitey, his coach and persuade him to make Lucas the Captain of the Knicks instead of Jake Jagelski, but Luke didn't want to. Jake was actually Luke's friend and he didn't want to screw over their friendship just for a title.

Luke decided to go where he always went when he was stressed, the Rivercourt. He saw a kid shooting hoops over there. He couldn't be more than 5, at least. Luke approached him.

"Hey, kid! You're pretty good."

The kid turned around, "Thanks. My name is Michael. Do you wanna play with me?"

Lucas thought about it. Hey, it was just basketball with a kid. It wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

* * *

"Where is he Rach?" Brooke asked tearfully. The two of them sat in their apartment nervously, jumping up every time the phone rang, hoping it would be someone with news of Michael.

Rachel sighed. "We've done _all_ we can, Brookie. We just need to wait for someone to bring him back to us."

That was right. It was all they could do…_wait_.

* * *

"We'd better bring you home to your mom, Michael," Lucas said. After playing with Michael, he'd learnt that the poor kid's parents were divorced and that he lived with his mother. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Brooke Davis and she's the best mom ever."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. That bitch he talked to yesterday had a _kid_?

"I know who she is. Let's get you home."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Brooke jumped up. It had to be Michael, it just _had_ to be.

The door opened and Brooke immediately jumped into Michael's arms and sobbed, "Don't you _ever_ do that again! I was _so _worried."

Watching the scene in front of him, Lucas was surprised. Brooke seemed a lot nicer than she did yesterday. He felt a pang at his heart. Not that he was lonely, because he wasn't. He had this mother and his friends, but sometimes he wished he didn't live alone. Strangely enough, after spending time with Michael, he actually wanted a kid, maybe even a family. But sadly, he hadn't found the right person to start a family with yet.

Brooke recollected herself and prepared to thank the man who brought her son back, yet when she saw this person, she was very surprised. "_Lucas Scott?"_ Brooke said incredulously.

Lucas shrugged nervously, "What can I say, kids dig me."

Brooke gave him a smile, and to Luke's astonishment, it wasn't a bitchy, evil one. It was a shy, dimpled smile. "Well, thanks…I guess," Brooke said softly, "It means a lot that you brought him back."

Lucas gave her an intense stare, "It's okay."

As he turned away, he realized something. After playing ball with Michael, he wanted to be _Michael_'s father. It was crazy. He didn't even know Michael and Brooke that well anyway.

But that was something he wanted to change.

**Author's Note: **This is more of a filler. Now, Luke wants to get to know Michael and Brooke a little more. Brucas have also seen a softer side to each other. YAY! Now, **gimme 10 reviews and you shall be rewarded.**


	3. The Longest Month Ever

**Author's Note: **12 reviews? You guys are amazing, seriously. THANK YOU! :) So, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but real life was getting in the way. School and all that stuff. Your reviews really brightened my day. **mmjasamjaudia4eva**, glad to know you're so obsessed. So, you're a sucker, for the love/hate relationship? You're in for a great treat, because the Brucas bickering hasn't ended yet, don't worry. ;) **dianehermans** and **MelXLo**, YAY! So happy you liked the Michael/Lucas interaction, since Michael WILL be a big part in getting Brucas together.

10 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! Enjoy!

More facts about the story:

**-Peyton and Haley are New York Knicks cheerleaders.**

**Chapter Three: ****The Longest Month Ever**

"So your neighbor is _Brooke Davis_?" Jake asked. Jake was one of Lucas' best friends. His other best friends were Nathan and Haley. Jake and Nathan were also his teammates.

Lucas nodded, "I mean, she seemed like a bitch when I first met her, but her son's pretty cool."

"Wow! She's pretty hot; could you hook me up with her?" Jake asked. Lucas frowned, for whatever reason he wasn't really comfortable with Brooke hooking up with anyone. She had a kid, anyway! So she was practically off-limits. "Probably not," he said uncomfortably.

Jake shrugged; he wasn't interested in Brooke Davis anyway. The only one he wanted was Peyton Sawyer, but she was madly in love with Lucas.

* * *

Brooke's publicist, Julia, looked at her seriously. "We're not accepting the DKNY offer."

Brooke was confused, "Why?"

"Because we got an even better offer, from a basketball team."

Brooke became even more confused, "A _basketball_ team? That's got nothing to do with Clothes Over Bro's!"

"They want you to design new uniforms for the players and the cheerleaders. You're gonna be working closely with them for a month," Julia informed her.

Brooke still seemed hesitant, but then Julia said, "_Trust me._"

So Brooke did.

* * *

"Huddle!" Whitey yelled, and all the players surrounded Whitey in a circle.

"We're having a fashion designer coming over tomorrow morning. I want you all to be nice." Whitey glared at Lucas and said,

"Especially _you._"

* * *

Brooke choked when she saw the banner at the top of the basketball court. The _New York Knicks_. _Lucas'_ team.

Lucas staggered forward and nearly fell over. What was _Brooke Davis_ doing here?

Whitey smiled at Brooke, "Miss Davis. What a pleasure. We're gonna have one of the players show you around, okay?"

Brooke closed her eyes and prayed, "_Anyone but Lucas._"

Then, she heard Whitey's voice, "Lucas, why don't you show Miss Davis around?"

_Shit._

* * *

Lucas decided to play it cool. He didn't even know this Brooke chick that well. He could tell that she wasn't enjoying his company though.

He was going to be his cocky, arrogant self and charm her socks off. She was probably like all the other girls anyway; just a few sweet words and she'd be under his spell.

He approached her with a smirk, "I see you just couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, LucASS."

Lucas winced, "Ouch!" He wasn't used to people who didn't like him, after all, he was _Lucas Scott_.

Brooke sighed, this was going to be the longest month ever.

**Author's Note: **I actually don't like this chapter much, but drama WILL happen, since Peyton is a Knicks cheerleader. **What will happen with Brooke, Lucas and Peyton under one roof? **I hope you like that business deal idea, I kind of needed an excuse for them to spend time together. Look at that pretty button. Why don't you make me reeaaally happy and click on it? 10 REVIEWS, PEOPLE! Thanx. :)


	4. Just the Girl

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that I suck at updating and special thanks to **dianehermans **for giving me a reminder that I shouldn't abandon my stories when real life gets in the way. To **DarkBrownEyes03**, I love your stories and thanks for reviewing so many times. And yes, your three favorite couples are in the making. I wanted to know what you guys think of Naley in the story? Also, Peyton may end up with Jake, I haven't made up my mind yet. And of course Brucas is a must. Anyways, what friendships do you want, Baley, Brachel, Brathan or all of above? Also, what characters should be added? And Lucas will probably have friendships with all the characters. Naley will be introduced soon. Peyton will also be introduced in chapter 5, so the next chapter is reeeaaally important. :) I am pretty excited about it. Also, there's gonna be a guy for Brooke to make Luke jealous and if you read chapter 1 carefully, you'd know who he was. **10 Reviews Please**. The song used in this chapter is Just the Girl by Click 5. It's an awesome song.

**P.S. I changed the author's note to tell you all more about the next chapter, because I know some of you read the first version of my author's note.**

**Chapter Four: ****Just the Girl**

"Well, well. If it isn't the Ice-Queen?" Lucas smirked at Brooke as she stomped into their office.

Brooke glared at him. She was having a bad day and Lucas wasn't making it any better.

Brooke was seriously regretting her decision to design for the New York Knicks. She'd been working with them for two weeks already and it wasn't that awesome. She wanted to back-out but Rachel wouldn't let her.

Brooke looked around. "Why isn't there anyone else here?"

"The other guys wanted to grab some breakfast at the Pancake House, but someone had to stay to watch you, and lucky me! I got the job," Lucas smiled sarcastically.

Brooke decided to settle down and get designing, but Lucas just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Your designs suck," he informed her. "You're a sucky designer."

When Brooke didn't respond, he added, "You're also an emotionless bitch with no social life."

Brooke boiled up. That was the _limit_. What was _wrong_ with this guy? "Better than being an asshole who can't leave people alone!" She stomped out of the room, leaving a stunned Lucas behind her.

* * *

Brooke felt her face turn red as she remembered how she blew up in front of Lucas. She was embarrassed. How could she do that? Sure, he was annoying, but she was Brooke Davis and she was supposed to be professional!

Maybe she should go over to his house and apologize. After all, he was her neighbor.

Lucas took a deep breath as he knocked on Brooke's door. He knew he crossed the line.

Brooke opened the door. It was _him_. Maybe she could apologize now.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Lucas laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one being annoying."

Brooke smiled and then looked down at her feet. This was kind of awkward.

Lucas took another shaky breath and asked, "Do you wanna go to the Knicks' party with me tonight?"

Brooke did a double-take. "_What_?"

"Just as friends!" Lucas said quickly, then added, "Kind of like a peace-offering."

Brooke thought about it.

"Okay."

* * *

Lucas was surprised. He was actually having a good time. Usually when he went to dates, it was a disaster. The girls were usually too over-eager. Brooke, however, was a perfect in-between. She seemed interested but not too interested. She looked good too, which was a definite bonus.

_But it's not a date_, he reminded himself. A part of him wished it was though. After all, Lucas _was_ a hopeless romantic who thought love was all you needed. _Ask her if she has a boyfriend!_ he thought to himself.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, and then kicked himself for being so direct.

She didn't seem to mind though. In fact, she laughed. "Nope, and I don't want one either. I've got Michael and Rachel and they're all I need."

Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I know all about your girlfriend though. Peyton Sawyer, right? She owns a record label," Brooke continued. Lucas felt his heart drop. He hadn't really thought much about Peyton. He didn't really think of her as a girlfriend. It was mostly just a business deal and he was only with her for the publicity. She was okay, he just didn't like her like _that_.

He quickly changed the subject. "Wanna dance?"

Brooke shrugged and took his hand. Music blasted into their ears.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Lucas chuckled a little. The lyrics reminded him of Brooke. He was definitely having fun, plus it turned out Brooke was an _amazing _dancer.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lucas couldn't help gulping nervously. Why did the song seem to fit Brooke so well? He had spent his life looking for the perfect girl, but in his "perfect" world, his perfect girl would preferably like the same bands he liked and be kind of reserved and emotional, but Brooke was noisy and bursting with life. She liked clothes and fashion and she had a _kid_!

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Lucas nuzzled his nose in her hair and mumbled, "Your hair smells good."

Brooke's expression went from happy to alarmed. This was becoming way too much like a date. And _Brooke Davis didn't date_.

Brooke fidgeted a little and said, "I gotta go. It's getting pretty near Michael's bedtime." She fled from the dance floor, leaving Lucas stunned for the second time that day with the last line of the song still ringing in his head.

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

**Author's Note: **So, you like? Please review because I won't update until I get 10 reviews. Also, Nathan, Haley and Peyton are coming soon! Yaay. Oh, and maybe Karen, Dan and Mouth etc.


End file.
